


L'étrange passion de Midorima Shintaroû

by Sam_Jewelfish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Jewelfish/pseuds/Sam_Jewelfish
Summary: "Et le signe en dernière place aujourd'hui... Oh, quel dommage, amis Cancer ! Aujourd'hui, votre santé est au plus mal, faites attention à vous ! Votre porte-bonheur du jour est une peluche panda !"Quand Midorima est malade et se fait soigner par Takao... On en apprend !





	L'étrange passion de Midorima Shintaroû

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Voici un autre MidoTaka, l'un de mes premiers. Il fait part de l'une de mes théories sur Midorima. Je vous laisse la découvrir en lisant ^×^
> 
> Enjoy!

"Et le signe en dernière place aujourd'hui... Oh, quel dommage, amis Cancer ! Aujourd'hui, votre santé est au plus mal, faites attention à vous ! Votre porte-bonheur du jour est une peluche panda !"  
Midorima soupira, mais une violente quinte de toux le prit et l'empêcha de respirer correctement. Il posa sa main sur son front et grimaça. Il était vraiment mal en point. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se lever et d'aller chercher un thermomètre, mais un violent vertige le prit et il ne put que s'affaler sur son lit en un gros "POUF". Il toussa à s'en décrocher les poumons, et eut à peine la force d'envoyer un message à Takao : "Malade. Prends les cours nanodayo.".  
Une fois fait, il se mit sous la couette, la remonta jusqu'à son nez et renfonça son bonnet de nuit sur la tête. Sans un mot, il rapprocha de lui une énorme peluche de panda offerte par sa soeur pour son dernier anniversaire, puis il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Ah c'est pas vrai ! La misère !  
Takao venait tout juste de sortir de chez lui quand il vit le sms. Il se frappa le front (un peu trop violemment, à son goût), fouilla rageusement dans ses contacts et appela un de ses camarades de classe.  
\- Oi, Mazuya-kun ! Midorima est malade et je ne peux pas venir non plus. Tu pourras nous passer les cours ?  
Ledit Mazuya-kun accepta tout de suite, et Takao en fut heureux. Il savait que son camarade était vraiment sérieux, et il s'entendait bien avec lui. Même Midorima-génie-en-tout-nanodayo l'estimait, c'est pour dire.  
\- Merci, c'est cool. À demain.  
Il raccrocha prestement, monta sur son vélo et se dirigea vers la maison de Midorima. Il savait que les parents de son ami étaient chacun en voyage d'affaires, et sa soeur en voyage avec l'école pour la semaine. Et pour que Midorima ne vienne pas, c'est qu'il devait être au bord du décès ! Une fois, il se rappelait, son (à noter l'utilisation du pronom possessif, n'est-il point) Shin-chan était venu en cours avec un masque, prétextant que c'était son porte-bonheur du jour. Mon oeil, Takao savait que c'était des chaussettes orange, ce qu'il avait vu aux pieds de son partenaire. Et puis, les grosses perles de sueur, les yeux vitreux, et la toux vainement masquée par sa main ne trompait pas. Midorima venait en cours même avec 40 de fièvre ! Alors pour qu'il ne vienne pas...

Takao soupira tout en pédalant avec force. Il avait un peu peur pour son ami. Midorima était seul chez lui, certainement cloué au lit, avec de la fièvre... Il ne pouvait résolument pas le laisser seul. Il devait s'occuper de lui. C'était même plus qu'un devoir. Une nécessité. Presque une question de survie, pour lui.  
Le brun pouffa en ayant cette pensée. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé être autant aux petits soins pour quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement prêté attention à tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'amour.  
Mais il était tombé amoureux, sans trop savoir comment, du gars le plus bizarre et étrange qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Étonnament, aimer un homme ne le dérangeait pas : après tout, n'étant jamais tombé amoureux, il ne s'était pas vraiment posé de questions sur son orientation sexuelle. Donc la découverte de sa bisexualité ne l'avait pas retourné plus que ça.  
Non, à vrai dire, ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais montrer publiquement son amour pour Midorima. Puis connaissant le shooting guard, jamais au grand jamais il ne le laisserait faire. Faut pas oublier que l'Ace-Sama est le pire Tsundere qui puisse exister. Il imaginait déjà le discours. " Personne ne doit savoir. Ça ne regarde que nous..." et bla bla bla. Mon oeil, oui. Takao savait très bien que son ami avait juste une peur bleue du regard des autres. Et se donner cet air froid, arrogant et distant ne servait qu'à se protéger. Une espèce de pancarte qui disait "Chien méchant" juste pour éviter de se faire dépouiller...  
Bref, tout ça pour dire que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.  
Enfin... Avant de faire des pronostics, il devait passer par la case Confession. Et autant dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment hâte d'y arriver. Puis bon, même s'il avait toutes ses chances (objectivement parlant : vous en trouvez beaucoup des gens que Tsunderima se trimballe matin, midi et soir, voire week-ends ?) il faudrait que Midorima lui rende ses sentiments...  
"Ah... Regarde où j'en suis à cause de toi, Shin-chan..." pensa le brun en se mettant à pédaler comme un forcené.  
Juste histoire d'arriver plus vite pour soigner son partenaire plus vite.  
Promis.

Le point guard arriva enfin devant la maison de son Ace, essoufflé d'avoir pédalé aussi vite. Il ouvrit le portail vert puis gara le vélo dans la cour des Midorima avant d'aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Par chance, elle n'était pas fermée à clé et il put pénétrer à l'intérieur sans problème.  
C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans la maison de son ami. Plus d'une fois il avait essayé de se faufiler discètement à la suite de Midorima, mais le shooting guard le stoppait toujours avant même qu'il ne puisse poser un orteil sur le parquet. De son hawk eye, il fit un rapide tour d'horizon des lieux : une grande et sobre cuisine américaine ouverte sur la droite ; un salon-salle à manger ouvert sur la gauche avec le mur arrière tapissé d'immenses bibliothèques ; une pièce cachée derrière le salon, certainement un bureau ou une chambre d'amis ; et enfin un grand escalier à droite qui devait mener aux chambres. Takao se défit de ses affaires et fila dans la cuisine. Il repéra assez rapidement sur le plan de travail ce qu'il cherchait, à savoir du thé. Il savait que Midorima adorait ça, et en boire un lui ferait certainement du bien. " Une boisson chaude, y a que ça de vrai !". Et après avoir farfouillé dans les placards à la recherche d'une tasse et s'être brûlé avec la théière (quelle idée de ne pas avoir de bouilloire, mais une saleté de théière en acier !), il finit enfin de préparer le thé. Il attrapa alors la tasse et monta enfin les escaliers.  
Sur le palier, il fut confronté à un problème de taille : quelle porte était celle de la chambre de son Shin-chan ? Après avoir grogné, il testa celle du milieu. Mais un mur rose l'accueillit, et il referma bien vite. Quelle horreur ! Il testa alors celle de droite, et la suite parentale qu'il vit derrière lui confirma qu'il s'était trompé. Il alla alors vers celle de gauche, et l'ouvrit timidement.

La pièce était plongée dans la semi-obscurité, et si un souffle herratique ne lui était pas parvenu, il n'aurait pas pensé un seul instant que ça puisse être la chambre de son Ace. Il fut donc rassuré : c'était la bonne chambre. Il allait allumer la lumière mais fut stoppé par un gémissement plaintif.  
\- Okaa-san...?  
Oulah, ce n'était pas que de la fièvre que son Shin-chan avait ! Une petite extinction de voix avait élu domicile chez son partenaire. Il soupira avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur.  
La première chose que Takao vit fut Midorima (comment rater un gars de presque deux mètres avec des cheveux verts, en même temps) en pyjama rayé orange et blanc, tourné vers le mur contre lequel son lit était collé, la tête péniblement retourné vers la porte, un énorme bonnet de nuit blanc vissé sur le crâne. Si Takao n'avait pas été si inquiet, il aurait hurlé de rire et se serait moqué de la dégaine du plus vieux. Mais il vit ses yeux rouges et les grosses perles de sueur sur son front, et toute pointe de rire disparut assez rapidement. Il vit les yeux s'agrandir, puis une quinte de toux emplit la chambre.  
\- Maaah, Shin-chan... Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié ! Encore heureux que Takao-senseï (1) est là ! Fit le brun en posant la tasse sur la table de nuit.  
\- Takao...  
Le plus jeune sourit avant de s'accroupir près de Midorima et de poser la main sur son front.  
\- Uwah, Shin-chan ! T'es brûlant ! Tu as pris ta température ?  
\- Je n'arrive pas à me lever... Trop de courbatures... Fit la voix plaintive de son ami.  
Takao eut une moue embêtée avant de se lever et de se mettre en quête de la salle de bain et du thermomètre, et accessoirement de médicaments.  
\- La... Salle de bain est à gauche. Au fond du couloir... Fit faiblement Midorima.  
Le point guard acquiesça et y alla directement. Il était tellement en plein rush qu'il ne prêta aucune attention à la pièce et chercha frénétiquement le thermomètre. Par chance, toute une armoire n'était dédiée qu'à la pharmacie et il trouva assez aisément thermomètre et anti-douleurs. Encore heureux, dans un sens, que la famille Midorima était aussi maniaque que son Shin-chan !  
Il revint alors vers son partenaire, dont il prit la tempétature.  
\- Uwah, 40 ! Punaise, Shin-chan, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié ! Je vais aller te chercher une serviette humide, j'arrive ! Ah, et un verre d'eau !  
Takao piqua un sprint et retourna dans la salle de bain prendre une serviette et une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau fraîche. Il trempa la serviette dedans puis aperçut le gobelet à dent. Il le remplit et retourna près du shooter.  
\- Tiens, avale ça. Fit le brun en lui donnant le gobelet et une aspirine. C'est bon pour les courbatures.  
Le géant s'exécuta et but le verre d'une traite. Il devait avoir super soif... Puis Takao lui appliqua la serviette sur le front. Celui-ci en soupira de soulagement et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la fraîcheur nouvelle sur son front brûlant.  
\- Ara, Shin-chan... Je vais avoir des cheveux blancs bien avant l'âge avec toi !  
Sans vraiment y prêter attention, Takao laissa sa main se perdre dans les mèches vertes. Elles étaient douces et soyeuses, un vrai bonheur à caresser. Midorima était K.O, alors il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à son entourage et semblait somnoler. Il se contentait de souffler (difficilement) et de fermer les yeux. Il s'endormit en moins d'une minute, bercé par les doigts de Takao jouant dans ses cheveux.

Le point guard sourit avec amour. Shin-chan était trop mignon quand il dormait. Il continua de caresser distraitement les mèches alors que son regard dériva sur le gros panda que son ami avait près de lui.  
\- Comment il a pu aller chercher son lucky item...? S'étonna-t-il en regardant distraitement la chambre de Midorima dans son intégralité.  
Le lit, le bureau, la discothèque, la bibliothèque, un aquarium sur la table basse, puis les étagères sur un pan entier du mur...  
...  
Takao se figea. Son regard resta accroché aux étagères en face de lui. Il y en avait pas moins d'une dizaine, partant du bas vers le haut du mur. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui le figea. Mais plutôt ce qu'il y avait dessus.  
Des peluches.  
Des dizaines de peluches.  
Des vingtaines, trentaines, cinquantaines de peluches.  
De toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs, de tous les types.  
Des animaux, des personnages de dessins animés, des oursons, des personnages de films... Tout ce qui se faisait en matière de peluche se trouvait ici.  
\- Des... Peluches ? Souffla le brun.  
Puis maintenant qu'il faisait plus attention, il put discerner plusieurs petites peluches contre le mur, pressé contre le flanc de son ami.  
\- Ce sont certainement des lucky item... Ah, mais le connaissant, il ne dormirait pas avec... Il aurait trop peur d'annihiler leurs pouvoirs ou de les abîmer en dormant avec...  
Il se leva alors, scrutant les peluches de son Hawk eye. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas que des peluches. Il y avait aussi des figurines. Noraemon, Ketty Chan, Kerosuke, des Dokemon, Peekka (2)... Était-ce des lucky items ?  
\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu tout ça...  
Takao s'approcha alors des étagères et attrapa une figurine Ketty Chan. Il se rappelait du strap Ketty Chan que Midorima avait mis à son portable et de ses chaussettes Noraemon quand ils avaient parcouru la ville entière à la recherche d'une mascotte aux yeux ronds mignons... (3)

...  
Attendez une seconde...  
"Je suis parti chercher Shin-chan pour aller au match, et il était tôt : huit heures. L'heure à laquelle je vais le chercher pour aller au lycée. Donc... Shin-chan n'aurait pas eu le temps d'aller acheter ce strap et ces chaussettes, puisque les magasins du centre-ville ouvrent à huit heures... Et pas moyen de trouver des chaussettes Noraemon dans la convenience store du coin ! Donc... Il les avait déjà...?"  
!?  
La réalisation frappa Takao.  
Les peluches, les figurines, les goodies...  
Midorima...  
Serait un otaku...?  
"Non, impossible. Mais... Quoique ça irait bien avec son caractère... Sauf qu'il prend soin de lui et fait attention à son apparence. Mais... Tous ces goodies... On dirait vaiment la chambre d'un otaku. Et puis, son obsession de l'horoscope est tellement absurde et bizarre que ça fait penser à un otaku... Attends mais Shin-chan serait un otaku de l'horoscope et des mangas ? Ah, mais je ne vois aucun manga. Juste des personnages de dessin animé. Donc Shin-chan serait un otaku d'Oha Asa et des dessins animés... Ou un otaku des choses kawaii ? Ou les deux ?"  
\- Uwah, c'est trop bizarre...  
Une violente quinte de toux retentit et un faible murmure suivit rapidement.  
\- De quoi...  
Takao, comme pris sur le vif, sursauta et se retourna comme piqué aux fesses par le Diable. Mais le visage en sueur et les yeux cernés de son ami le ramenèrent sur Terre et il se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir.  
\- Ça va, Shin-chan ?  
\- Un peu mieux. Mais ma gorge me pique.  
\- Oh, je vais aller te chercher de l'eau... Ah, mais attends ! J'avais fait du thé ! Ah, mais il doit être froid, maintenant. Je vais t'en faire un autre. T'as pas beaucoup dormi, dis donc ! Ça fait même pas dix minutes !  
\- J'ai trop chaud...  
\- Ah, ware ware (4), je vais ouvrir la fenêtre ! Fit le brun en joignant le geste à la parole.  
\- Merci. Et donne-moi ce thé.  
Ah. Le retour du ton autoritaire de l'Ace-Sama... Y a du mieux.  
\- Il est froid, Shin-chan. Ça va être indigeste.  
\- Damare (5) Takao. Donne-le moi.  
Ooooh, bah l'aspirine semblait avoir agi ! Il allait mieux, le shooter miracle !  
\- Ai, ai, Ace-Sama...  
L'aîné lui jeta un regard noir, rendu inefficace par les cernes magistrales sous ses yeux. Takao donna la tasse à Midorima, qui la but d'une traite. Il n'aimait pas le thé froid, mais il avait tellement soif... Son ami le regarda avec de grands yeux arrondis par la surprise.  
\- Bah dis donc Shin-chan ! Faut pas boire aussi vite ! T'aurais pu t'étouffer.  
\- Ton thé était mauvais. J'ai dû faire ça pour que le goût passe vite nanodayo.  
Ah. Le retour du Tsunderima...  
\- Mais quel méchant tu fais, Shin-chan ! Moi qui suis venu spécialement pour toi...  
Ceci fit tiquer le shooting guard. Mais oui...  
\- BAKAO ! Hurla (plutôt tenta d'hurler) Midorima. Va en cours au lieu de rester planté-là comme un idiot !  
\- Oi, Midorima ! Suivit Takao en se relevant du lit sur lequel il avait pris place (le "Midorima" fit d'ailleurs frissonner le malade, qui n'y était plus habitué de la part de Takao). Je suis ici pour m'occuper de toi, grand dadais ! Si je ne le fais pas, tu ne le feras pas et te laisseras aller. Tu es tout seul chez toi, cloué au lit avec 40 de fièvre, des courbatures t'empêchant de bouger, certainement quelques vertiges et plus de voix. Hors de question que je te laisse seul ici dans cet état.  
\- Bakao-  
\- Et c'est non négociable, Midorima. Fit le brun en haussant le ton. Bon, maintenant, je vais aller te préparer à manger. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester ici, sous ta couette, avec ça sur le front, et si je te vois bouger, je t'attache.  
Le plus jeune dit tout cela en rallongeant son ami. Il rabattit la couette jusque sur son menton, remit la serviette nouvellement humidifiée sur son front, baissa son bonnet de nuit jusqu'à ses sourcils et passa ensuite la porte.  
Midorima soupira en voyant le brun sortir. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas heureux de voir Takao ici et que ce dernier s'occupe autant de lui... Mais il y avait cours, bon sang ! Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à son Takao en train de le dorloter.  
" Bakao... Tu as mieux à faire que t'occuper de moi..." Pensa-t-il avant de se laisser sombrer dans l'inconscience, l'aspirine l'ayant totalement assomé.  
Tolérance médicament : zéro.

Il se réveilla d'un coup, pris d'une telle quinte de toux que ses poumons le brûlaient, comme allumés par un gigantesque incendie.  
De l'eau. Vite. À boire. N'importe quoi. Mais la tasse de thé était désespérément vide, comme le gobelet. Il devait boire. Vite. Alors il retira la serviette de son front et se leva. Enfin... Tenta de se lever, les vertiges l'assaillant et le faisant bien tanguer. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce moment que choisit Takao pour revenir, un plateau plein de bonnes choses dans les mains.  
\- Shin-chan ! Mais ça ne va pas de te lever, idiot : tu ne tiens pas debout !  
Il posa le plateau sur la table basse à la hâte, et s'empressa d'aller vers le plus vieux.  
\- Laisse-moi ! Hurla Midorima quand Takao fut devant lui. Je veux juste boire ! Je ne suis pas mort, que je sache !  
Ce fut une parole de trop. Takao serra les poings, se mordit la lèvre, attrapa Midorima par le col de son pyjama et le fit littéralement voler sur son lit.  
C'est qu'il en avait de la force, le Takao Kazunari.  
\- Ça suffit ! Hurla-t-il en prenant un ton presque paternel. Si tu ne te soignes pas bien, ça va empirer. Tu rateras encore plus de cours, sans parler de l'entraînement de basket. Alors...  
Le brun se rapprocha alors dangereusement de son ami et fit glisser son visage à seulement quelques milimètres de celui du shooting guard.  
\- Tu vas arrêter de te comporter en enfant gâté et rester bien sagement ici. Tu te lèveras seulement quand tu tiendras sur tes deux jambes. Pas avant.  
Bizarrement, Midorima ne put répliquer. Takao venait d'être si... Autoritaire. Puis ces deux yeux perçants semblant lire jusqu'au fond de son âme et décrypter ses secrets les plus enfouis...  
Comme son homosexualité et son amour pour celui qu'il considérait comme son âme soeur.  
Un silence prit place dans la chambre, seulement entrecoupé des respirations des deux amis. Takao s'était attendu à se faire violemment jeter, mais le plus vieux avait l'air parti dans ses pensées.  
\- Tout va bien, Shin-chan ?  
\- Mh, oui.  
\- Tu devrais manger un peu, ça te fera du bien. Je t'ai préparé de l'omurice, de la salade, et une soupe miso ! C'est bon pour ce que t'as !  
Il aida Midorima à se mettre en position assise-allongée puis lui tendit le bol de soupe. L'aîné ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle était délicieuse.  
\- Dis, Shin-chan...  
\- Mh ?  
\- Tu aimes les peluches, on dirait.  
Midorima se figea et remonta ses lunettes nerveusement.  
\- P-pas du tout ! C-ce sont celles de ma soeur !  
\- Tu m'en diras tant... Et tu dors avec ? Continua malicieusement Takao en posant le menton sur sa main.  
\- Je...  
Le shooting guard était, comme on dit dans le jargon, dans le caca. Et Takao avait ce sourire malicieux qui voulait tout dire. Il ne le laisserait pas l'embobiner.  
\- Si tu racontes quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, je te tue.  
Le brun pouffa. Il le trouvait adorable. Il passa distraitement sa main dans les mèches vertes avant de sussurer :  
\- Pas d'inquiétude, Shin-chan. Personne n'en saura rien. Je préfère garder ce secret rien que pour moi ! Acheva-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.  
\- Mh, tu ressembles à un pervers comme ça.  
Le plus jeune pouffa avant d'embrasser le bout du nez de Midorima.

...  
Et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de cela, il rougit et s'agita nerveusement, balbutiant des suites de syllabes incompréhensibles pour tout être humain normalement constitué. Le plus vieux rit intérieurement avant de finir son bol de miso. Il n'avait jamais été sûr des sentiments de Takao, mais le génie qu'il était avait bien compris ce qui se cachait derrière cette action.  
Son partenaire aussi l'aimait. Et en avoir la certitude lui plaisait bien. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de pouffer et de faire une pichenette sur le front du brun.  
\- On va dire que ton instinct maternel s'est trop manifesté.  
Takao rougit et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il boudait. Il était adorable.  
\- Bakao.  
\- Quoi. Fit celui-ci en ne regardant pas son partenaire.  
\- Merci.  
Le point guard en serait tombé s'il avait été debout. Le plus vieux avait ce rare sourire sur les lèvres, celui qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois. La main du brun se perdit alors de nouveau dans les mèches vertes, et Midorima le laissa faire.  
\- Je le sais depuis longtemps.  
\- De ? Demanda le plus jeune.  
\- Tes sentiments.  
Takao rougit. Genre piment habanero.  
\- Mais hors de question que tu cesses d'être mon esclave pour autant.  
Le shooting guard tenta de se lever, y arriva finalement et prit deux figurines sur une étagère. C'était deux Ketty Chan, une dans un costume de cancer et l'autre en scorpion, une série limitée de l'adorable chat en costume de signe astrologique. Il partit se rasseoir et tendit le strap Ketty Chan en cancer à Takao.  
\- Mets ça à ton téléphone. Tu ne le retires sous aucun prétexte.  
Sous le regard perdu du brun, Midorima attacha le strap Ketty Chan en scorpion à son propre portable.

Et soudain Takao comprit. Par ce simple geste, Midorima non seulement acceptait ses sentiments mais lui disait aussi que c'était réciproque. Takao rougit mais attacha le strap, puis posa ses lèvres dessus, son regard malicieux et amoureux posé sur Midorima. L'aîné en rougit et tourna la tête tout en remettant ses lunettes en place de ses doigts bandés.  
\- Shin-chan est un Otaku... Murmura Takao en caressant les cheveux de son partenaire.  
\- Damare. Kazunari.  
Et le shooting guard finit de manger sous les yeux bille-de-loto de son, désormais, petit-ami.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) : On appelle Senseï les docteurs et médecins.  
> (2) : Ce sont des noms dérivés de personnages populaires. Ketty Chan (Hello Kitty) et Noraemon (Doraemon) sont utilisés par les personnages de KnB dans les CD dramas. J'ai inventé dans le même esprit Kerosuke (Kermit, mais ce nom est utilisé par Midorima dans un des NG-shuu de la s1), Dokemon (Pokemon) et Peeka (Pucca).  
> (3) : C'est dans un des CD dramas. Il y en a une vidéo sur youtube, je pourrais vous filer le lien. On peut aussi les trouver sur le blog de Grimmfeather.  
> (4) : Une façon de dire "Désolé" en japonais. Takao le dit dans la s1 quand ils se retrouvent au restau avec Seirin et Kaijô (avec l'okonomiyaki qu'il lance sur Mido-chin, vous vous souvenez ?).  
> (5) : Une manière de dire "Tais-toi" en japonais. Midorima l'utilise souvent dans les NG-shuu.


End file.
